Full Moon Love
by GeminiLeo
Summary: What happens when Haruhi's cousins transfer to Ouran? How will the girls change the Host Club members' life? Read to find out! TamakixHaruhi, KyouyaxOC, KaoruxOC, HikaruxOc, MorixOC, HunnyxOC. First fic, pls RxR! Sequel to Speak Now...
1. Chapter 1: WTF?

Chapter 1 – WTF?

The twins sighed. Why? Because Haruhi is late. Thirty more minutes till homeroom starts and she is still not here. It seems early but Haruhi is an early person. She always arrived before the twins. The twins sighed again. But their eyes lit up when they saw that brown hair brunette walking into their class.

"Haruhi!" The two of them slide their arms over her shoulder but to their surprise, Haruhi didn't try to push them away or sigh annoyed.

"Hey Haruhi, are you okay?" The twin on the left asked her.

"Yeah, you look depressed." The twin on the right stated.

"No! I am not okay! Why God hates me? I've already got the whole Host Club members to worry of! Why send more to me? Why are they transferring to this school among all the other schools? Why? Why? Why?" Haruhi suddenly yelled.

The twins were shocked. They have never seen Haruhi so depressed before. Sure, they loved to see her annoyed but that doesn't mean they want Haruhi to be depressed.

"Umm…Haruhi, why don't you cool down?" Kaoru tried to cool her down however; he failed since she only became more depressed.

"Haruhi! Stop yelling like a mad woman!" Okay, that cooled her down but she's still mumbling 'why why why' under her breath.

"Haruhi, I think you should tell us about it. Maybe we can help." Kaoru comforted her.

"Yeah, did somebody bully you? We'll help you." Hikaru grinned devilishly.

"No. There's no way you two can help. The two of you will only help them make my life like hell." Haruhi sighed.

"Them? Who are them?" The twins cocked their eyebrow.

"I think she is referring to us."

Haruhi's body tensed up when she heard the two voices. She slowly turns back, screamed "Kyaaaaa!" and fainted.

"Haruhi!" The twins looked at the fainted girl. What's so frightening that's behind them that can scare Haruhi to death? They wanted to know the answer so they turned back. They saw two identical girls. Both of them have a pair of amber eyes. Their orange hair tied up into a high ponytail. The left tied hers on the left while the girl on the right tied hers on the right. Both of them grinned devilishly at the boys when they turned back.

"My, my. It's been such a long time since we heard Haruhi actually screamed like a girl, ne, Kikuri." The girl on the right smirked.

"Yeah, and looks like we have another pair of twins in this class, ne, Hikari." The girl on the left followed the girl on the right.

"We are so going to have fun in this school." The two of them looked at each other and grinned.

"If the two of you is trying to make Haruhi's life like hell, I swear to God I'll kill the two of you." Hikaru glared at them.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru tried to cool his brother down.

"Kaoru, don't stop me." Hikaru turned to Kaoru and hissed.

"Oh! I'm so damn scared!" Hikari rolled her eyes and act like she's scared.

"Why you…" Hikaru was about to hit Hikari when Haruhi finally became conscious again.

"Hikaru, what are you trying to do?" Haruhi asked groggily.

"Haruhi! You're awake!" The four of them turned their attention to her.

"Haruhi! Who are they?" Hikaru pointed at the girls.

"Hey! Don't you know that pointing at others is very rude?" Hikari glared at him.

"At least it's better than scaring people to death on the first day at school!" Hikaru hissed.

"That's it! You are so going to hell!" Hikari finally yelled.

"I'm so scared." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I changed my mind. I'm not going to send you to hell, I'm going to make your life worst than hell!" Hikari glared at him.

"Hikaru, Hikari! Stop it!" Haruhi yelled at the two of them.

"Why should I?" The two of them yelled back at Haruhi.

"Because Hikari is my cousin and Hikaru is my friend!" That shut their mouth.

"Kikuri, where are the others?" Haruhi ignored the two of them and asked Kikuri.

"Hina and Mia is in class 3-A while Yukiko, Hikari and I are in the same class with you." Kikuri answered obediently.

"Wait. If Yukiko is in the same class with us, where the hell is she?"

"She's still in bed, I guess." Hikari shrugged.

"You mean you didn't wake her up? She'll be late to class."

"Who would dare to wake that low pressure demon queen when she's asleep? I appreciate my life and I don't want to die at such early age."

"So I'm the low pressure demon queen now, huh? I thought I was the Shadow Queen."

"Haruhi, Kikuri, please tell me she's not behind me." Hikari begged.

"Umm…Unfortunately, she is behind you, Hikari." The two of them said together.

Hikari and the boys turned and saw a girl with specs glaring at Hikari. Her black silky hair tied up into a high ponytail.

"Wow…A female version of Kyouya…" The twins whistled and the girl glared at them. The twins shivered.

"Yukiko…I can explain…" Hikari stuttered.

"Explain? What do you want to explain? You left a note beside my bed to wake me up and now you're calling me a low pressure demon queen." Yukiko hissed and her death aura is spreading in a very fast rate.

"Gomenasai!" Hikari yelled and ran away.

"I'll kill you!" Yukiko ran after her.

Haruhi and Kikuri looked at each other and shook their heads while trying to hold their laugh.

"Okay…No matter how many times this situation happens…I still can't control myself…Hahaha…" Haruhi burst into laughters.

"I totally agree…It's so funny…But seeing your own identical twin got chased doesn't feel so good…" Kikuri stated.

"Why?" Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru blurted.

"Umm…Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san, right?" Kikuri didn't answer their question.

"Yeah." The twins answered together.

"Umm…Kaoru-san, imagine Hikaru-san is chased by another person, what's your feeling?" Kikuri asked the twin on the left. The twins were shocked. How did she know Kaoru is on the left?

"Umm…Earth to Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san!" Kikuri waved her hand in front of them.

"Huh?"

"So what's your feeling seeing your own identical twin is chased by someone, Kaoru-san?" Kikuri blinked.

Kaoru imagined it and kinda feel creepy because Hikaru _is_ his identical twin and it feels like he's the one got chased.

"Creepy." Kaoru answered her question.

"Huh? I don't understand…" Hikaru whined.

"Can you all stop talking and save me?" Hikari yelled at them.

"Eh? Hikari, you're still being chased by Yukiko?" Kikuri blinked again.

"OF COURSE! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE SAVE ME!"

"Oh. Sorry. Yukiko, how's that idiot bastard you keep talking about since last week? I heard that he's in this school." Kikuri blinked.

"He is?" Yukiko stopped chasing Hikari and asked Kikuri.

"Yeah…I heard Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san mentioned his name just now." Blink blink.

"Do you know that idiot bastard?" Yukiko asked them.

"Idiot bastard?" The twins repeated.

"Oh, I mean Ootori Kyouya."

"Kyouya-sempai?" The twins repeated again.

"Yeah…Do you know his class?"

"Yeah…His class is 2-A." Kaoru answered.

"Looks like I need to skip my grade if I want to see him…" Yukiko sighed.

"Actually, you don't need to skip your grade to see him. You can follow us to the Host Club after school." Hikaru looked at the girl. She just called Kyouya-sempai an idiot bastard and now she sighed because she can't see him? This girl is weird.

"Host Club?" Kikuri blinked again.

"Umm…Yeah…" Kaoru looked at Kikuri. Hikaru noticed that Kaoru blushed a little when he looks at Kikuri.

"Can we follow?" Hikari and Kikuri asked the two of them.

The two of them blushed because Hikari and Kikuri blinked their eyes innocently at them.

"Of course you can." The twins blurted before they could stop themselves.

"Arigato!" The girls cheered merrily.

"No!" Haruhi yelled.

"Why can't we?"

"Because…because…" Haruhi can't think of a reason to stop them.

"Because you're a girl and you're working for the Host Club as a boy to pay us back for that vase you broke."

"Kyouya-sempai!" the twins were shocked. Why is Kyouya-sempai in their class?

"It's nice seeing you again, Yukiko-san." Kyouya ignored the boys and greeted Yukiko.

"Well, it's not nice to me." Yukiko replied coldly.

"Still as cold as ever, ne, Yukiko." Yukiko glared at him while Kyouya smirked.

"Yukiko, he's the one?" The two girls shuddered at the look of their sister.

"Yeah…Ootori Kyouya, the youngest child of the Ootori family. Always uses his fake smile to win his customer's hearts. Girls think he is a nice polite boy but actually he is just an idiotic bastard who likes to make fun of me." Said Yukiko while still glaring at Kyouya.

"Why, I never knew you know so much about me, Yuki-chan." Kyouya replied. He is enjoying himself although he is not showing it. He always loved to make fun of this girl.

"Don't. Ever. Call Me. By That. Idiot. Nickname. You. Gave. Me." Yukiko growled as her death aura spreading out fast.

"My, my. Is the little kitty losing her temper already?"

"That's it! You are so going to hell!" Yukiko tried to slap Kyouya but he grabbed her arm and pulled her hair band. Her silky hair was loosed down and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Long time no see, Yuki. Did you miss me?" Kyouya smirked. Yukiko looked at Kyouya and slowly nodded while smiling at him.

"What the…" Hikari and Kikuri's jaws dropped.

"You shouldn't wear your specs when your hair is down." Kyouya ruffled her hair.

"Okay…" Yukiko took off her specs obediently.

"That's my girl." Kyouya smirked again and Yukiko smiled shyly at him.

"This is a dream, right?" Hikari stuttered.

"Somebody pinch me…" Kikuri nearly fainted.

"I need to go back to class now. Be a good girl, 'kay?" Yukiko nodded again.

After Kyouya went back to class, Yukiko turned and blinked her eyes.

"Kikuri…"

"Yeah?" Kikuri looked at her cousin who is looking at her innocently.

"Can you help me tie my hair back?"

"Okay…"

Few minutes later…

"Yukiko, are you okay?" Kikuri asked the girl.

"I can't believe I fell into his trap again…" Yukiko sighed.

"Be more careful next time…Class is going to start…"

"Class, we have three transferred student today. Kagamine Hikari, Kagamine Kikuri and Kagamine Yukiko, please come to the front so I can introduce you." The girls walk towards the teacher. Whispers can be heard.

"Wow…They are so damn hot…"

"They are twins just like the Hitachiin brothers…"

"Maybe one of them would go out with me…"

"One word to describe them, sluts."

"Yeah…They think they are hot…"

"I heard that the slut with black hair flirted with Ootori-sempai this morning…"

Haruhi glared at the girls. Even though the three of them always give her a serious headache, they are still her cousins.

"My name is Kagamine Hikari. It's nice to meet you all." Hikari bowed.

"My name is Kagamine Kikuri. It's nice to meet you all." Kikuri followed her sister.

"My name is Kagamine Yukiko. Pleased to meet you all."

"Hikari-san, please sit beside Hitachiin Hikaru-san while Kikuri-san, please sit beside Kaoru-san. Yukiko-san, you may sit beside Kikuri-san."

"Okay." The three of them walked to their places.

The two pairs of twins smirked at each other.

_This is so going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2: OUT!

Chapter 2-OUT !

It was their History class. The teacher was babbling about the history of Japan and why must they be proud that they are Japanese. All the students except Haruhi, Yukiko and the two pair of twins were almost asleep. Haruhi was trying to concentrate on what the teacher was teaching and Yukiko was finding details of every student in Ouran. Hikari and Hikaru were glaring at each other while Kaoru was staring at Kikuri who was sketching something on her sketch book.

_She is so cute even when she is frowning…_

"Urgh…Why is it so hard…" Kikuri groaned. She had been trying to draw a suitable hat for the summer dress she was designing.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" Kaoru snap out of his thought and asked.

"I can't draw a suitable hat for this design…" Kikuri groaned again.

"Can I see the design? Because Hikaru and I often help our mother to design clothes so maybe I can help you." Kaoru looked at the girl who's blinking her eyes innocently again.

_She is so damn cute when she blinks her eyes like that…_

"Really? Here." Kikuri passed her sketch book to Kaoru. He sketched a simple hat after he took a look at it and passed it back to Kikuri.

"You're good at it. I like this design." Kikuri smiled and Kaoru blushed.

"Umm…So what colour is the dress?" Kaoru tried to change the topic.

"Well…I got a few in mind but I think I'll pass it to Hikari to decide it. She's better at deciding colours."

"Same with me. I usually pass my designs to Hikaru so he could decide the colour."

"Can you help me pass it to Hikari?" Kikuri asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah…If she doesn't do anything soon, she'll start fighting with Hikaru-san." Kikuri pointed at her sister.

"Okay…" Kaoru passed the sketch book to Haruhi who glared at the two of them and Haruhi passed to Hikaru while Hikaru passed the sketch book to Hikari unwillingly. Hikari beamed when she saw the sketch book. She silently cheered and flipped over the pages. She took out her colour pens and started to think.

"Maybe the hat should be light blue…But what about the ribbon on it?" Hikari accidentally spoke her thought out.

"Light yellow." Hikaru answered and it snapped Hikari out of her thought.

"Huh?"

"I said if the hat is light blue, the ribbon on it should be light yellow." Hikaru repeated. Hikari followed what he said and it looks nice.

"Hey, I never knew you were good at colours." Hikaru smiled.

"Oh, because I always help Kaoru and my mom to decide the colours for the clothes they design. One more thing, you only know me two hours ago so its logic that you don't know anything about me." Hikaru shrugged.

"Guess that makes sense."

"Hey, do you think Kikuri-san/Kaoru-san will make a good couple with Kaoru/Kikuri, Hikari-san/Hikaru-san?" The two of them started together and drop into an awkward silence.

"It's not like I want to pair them up, I just want my brother/sister to be happy and he/ she seems to be enjoying himself/herself when she's talking to Kikuri-san/Kaoru-san." They started again and smiled together.

"Looks like we were thinking about the same thing, Hikari-san."

"Yeah and drop the formality, just call me Hikari and I'll call you Hikaru." Hikari grinned at him.

"Okay. You want to follow us to the Host Club today?" Hikaru asked her.

"Yeah, I heard there's someone called Tamaki Suoh."

"Don't tell me you're interested in him." Hikaru stared at her.

"Yeah I am interested in him but not the way you're thinking about. I'm interested in how to make his life worst than hell." Hikari smirked.

"Looks like we're partners now." Hikaru grinned.

"We are so going to make his life worst than hell." They grinned evilly.

"Kagamine Hikari, Hitachiin Hikaru! Stop flirting with each other and pay attention!" The teacher yelled at them.

"Hai…" The two of them smirked.

_This teacher is so going to be in our prank list…_

"Pity the teacher…" The younger twins started together and smiled at each other. Maybe the four of them really could be friends.

"Looks like we're the more sensible twin, Kikuri-san." Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah, I totally agree and call me Kikuri."

"Okay, are you following us to the Host Club after school today?"

"Maybe. Oh, and speaking of the Host Club, is there anyone called Tamaki Suoh in the Host Club?"

"You're interested in him?" Kaoru didn't notice there's disappointment in his voice when he said that.

"No, silly. I just want to remind him to pray every night so that his life won't be too miserable." Kikuri joked.

"Huh? Why?" Kaoru stared at her.

"Because Hikari is interested in making his life worst than hell." Kikuri shook her head and smiled.

"Same with Hikaru. Looks like our brother and sister are very alike."

"Yeah. What's that?" Kikuri pointed at the crumbled paper their elder twins passed to them.

"A note. We better take a look at it." Kaoru opened up that crumbled paper.

'_We are going to play some games with the teacher. Help us or die.'_

"Yep, they are _so_ alike." The two of them rolled their eyes.

Kikuri nodded at the their elder twins and took out a book.

"What's this?" Kaoru asked her.

"Prank list. Hikari got a copy of this book." Kikuri shrugged. She wrote down the teacher's name and started to flipped over the pages.

"How about this? It seems easy enough and it won't be easily found out." Kikuri asked Kaoru.

_How To Prank Teachers?_

_Plan 6: Chalks!_

_Aim: Revenge on teacher  
Excuse: Can't find one  
Plan: Throw chalks at the teacher  
Procedure:  
Step 1-Collect chalks  
Step 2-Find someone that plays basketball (Have better aim)  
P.S. Try to find someone that will not tell the teacher about it  
P.P.S. If he or she refuses, blackmail him or she  
Step 3-Trow chalks!_

"You girls even planed it out?" Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Yeah. Oh, shit. We can't use this plan." Kikuri cursed.

"Why?"

"My aim sucks and Hikari will over do it." Kikuri sighed.

"Maybe I can help. Hikaru and I were once in the basketball club."

"Thanks. Help me pass this note to them."

Hikaru and Hikari looked at the note.

'_Plan 6. Kaoru will be helping us.'_

"Looks like they dropped the formality already." Hikaru grinned.

"Yeah."

"What you doing?" Hikaru looked at her.

"Plan 6…plan 6…Found it!" Hikari squealed and everybody stared at her.

"Ehehehe…I mean I found my eraser?" Hikari laughed awkwardly. The younger twins sweat dropped while Hikaru was trying to hold his laugh.

"Kagamine Hikari, one more time and you are out of this class!" The teacher glared at her.

"Hai…" Hikari nodded her head obediently.

"Stop laughing and look at the plan." Hikari glared at him.

"Hey cool…I'm just joking…" Hikaru stifled his laugh and looked through the plan.

"Wow…You know what? You girls are amazing…" Hikaru said, amused.

"So it's okay? If it is, get on to the plan you idiot." Hikari sneered at him and whacked him with her History textbook.

"Fine." Hikaru sighed. He just couldn't say no to this girl.

"Now, let the fun began." The two of them smirked and the teacher shuddered.

Their prank went on smoothly just as they planed until a girl 'accidentaly' found out and told the teacher.

"KAGAMINE HIKARI! KAGAMINE KIKURI! HITACHIIN HIKARU! HITACHIIN KAORU! THE FOUR OF YOU ARE GETTING DETENTION! NOW, GET OUT!" The teacher yelled at them. Hikari and Hikaru just stick their touge while their younger twins sighed.

_We are so going to die…_


	3. Chapter 3:Kyouya and Yukiko

Chapter 3-Kyouya and Yukiko

After 2 hours of detention, the twins sighed while walking to the Third Music Room.

"That's it! That old man and that girl are going to be in my prank list forever!" Hikari's eyes suddenly yelled. The other three looked at her and shivered. They could even see flames burning up in her eyes.

"You're still at it?" Kikuri widened her eyes.

"Of course!" Hikari glared at her.

"I agree with Hikari. That old man is going to get back for what he did to us!" Hikaru joined Hikari.

"Oh my…This is not good…" Their younger twins sighed again. Why can't their twins become more responsible?

"Any more plans?" Hikari and Hikaru asked their younger twins.

"I think we should discuss it later since we are late." Kaoru tried to change their mind.

"Late for what?"

"Host Club."

"Oh, shit. Tono is going to kill us." Hikaru cursed and ran to the Third Music Room.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

*Fast Forward*

"Are we going in or not?" Hikari tapped her foot impatiently. They have been standing in front of the music room's door for almost ten minutes and the boys still don't have the guts to open the door.

"Of course we are going in! It's just because… because…" Hikaru rambled for five more minutes.

"That's it! I don't care about you! I'm going in!" Hikari yelled and kicked the door.

"Hikari! You shouldn't kick the door like that! You could hurt yourself! Hikari?" Kikuri looked at her stunned sister. Hikari was trembling. She slowly raises her hand and pointed inside.

"Yu…Yu…Yu…" Hikari stuttered.

"Yu?" Kikuri cocked her head.

"YUKIKO!" Hikari screamed.

"Why, I'm glad you remembered me." Yukiko smirked.

"Where are the boys?" Kyouya asked calmly. Too calmly.

"We are here." The boys slowly revealed themselves.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You are late!" Tamaki yelled at the two of them.

"Oh, come on! It's only two hours, no big deal!" The twins shrugged.

"No big deal? Did you know that because those two hours, we nearly went bankrupt?" Kyouya glared at them.

"What?" The twins yelled.

"Yes, if Yukiko didn't come and helped us, we are already bankrupt." Kyouya's death aura is already spreading out.

"WE'RE SORRY!" The twins clung to each other and screamed.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Kyouya glared at Yukiko who smacked him with her book.

"Why don't you cool down?" Yukiko also glared at him.

"How can I cool down? Our fathers won't give us any money to continue the Host Club anymore! The Host Club can be closed!" Kyouya yelled at her. The Host Club members widened their eyes; they've never seen Kyouya yelled before.

"Shut. Up." Yukiko's bangs covered her eyes so the others can't see her expression.

"Why don't you shut up?"

"I said shut up!" Yukiko screamed. And that immediately shut Kyouya up.

"Why do you think we're here? For fun? If Haruhi didn't called us for help, do you really think we will be here?" Yukiko continued to scream.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki looked at her and she nodded. She knew that the Host Club is going to bankrupt if she don't ask for help.

"Now that we're here, you are yelling at me and asking me to shut up? Stop doing things that are reckless! Ootori Kyouya!" Kyouya widened his eyes when he saw a teardrop slipped.

"Kikuri, what should we do? Yukiko never cry. She didn't even cry when we small." Hikari nudged her sister. It was true. Yukiko never cry. At least not in front of people. Everyone glared at Kyouya, even the 24/7 emotionless Mori glared at him. But Kyouya surprised them when he hugged Yukiko.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm really really sorry…So please don't cry…" Kyouya comforted Yukiko.

"L….M…G…" Yukiko mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"I SAID LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" Yukiko yelled at him.

"So the Yukiko who likes to yell at me came back, huh?" Kyouya smirked and Yukiko glared at him.

"I think this is not the time to argue." A girl with long dark purple hair spoke out loud.

"Mia!" Hikari and Kikuri were surprised. They never thought Mia would come to the Host Club.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just following Hina." Mia rolled her eyes.

"Hina is here too?" They saw a girl with short blonde hair hiding behind Mia. Just like Hunny, she is shorter even though she's older than the others.

"Yep!" Hunny grinned at them.

"Who the hell are you?" The twins asked them.

"I think we better introduce ourselves." Kyouya and Yukiko said together. They glared at each other after they say that.

"Okay. Boys, line up!" Tamaki clapped his hands.

"Haruhi, you can stand beside daddy if you want…"

"Nope! Just now you said boys line up. Haruhi is a girl so she is standing beside us!" Hikari and Kikuri pulled Haruhi to them.

"Mommy! Those evil twins are trying to steal Haruhi away!" Tamaki ran to Kyouya and sobbed.

"Mommy?" Yukiko was trying her best to hold her laugh but apparently, she failed.

"Tamaki, call me mommy one more time and I'll make you suffer. Yukiko, stop laughing before I rape you." Kyouya glared at them. He didn't notice he used the word 'rape'.

"Oh my fucking god. Did he just use the word 'rape'?" Hikari and Kikuri widened their eyes.

"Stop arguing with each other and introduce!" Haruhi sighed.

"Okay! We'll start!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru…"

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru…"

"We're twins just like Hikari and Kikuri!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You should let the king to introduce him first!" Tamaki pouted.

"Gomen, Tono!" The twins smirked.

"Now, I'm Suou Tamaki, the king of the Host Club." Tamaki bowed.

"No need to act like a gentleman cause we know you're not!" Hikari and Kikuri stick out their tongue. Tamaki shrank to his special corner to sulk.

"Ignore him. I'm Ootori Kyouya, it's nice to meet you all." Kyouya put on his fake smile.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! You can call me Hunny! This is Bun-bun! And this is Morinozuka Takashi! You can call him Mori." Hunny grinned widely at them.

"I'm Kagamine Hikari…"

"I'm Kagamine Kikuri…"

"And we're twins just like Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"Oh mommy! How wonderful! We got another baby twins!" Tamaki squealed happily and Kyouya glared at him.

_Mental note to self: Torture Tamaki to death._

"I'm Kagamine Yukiko and I'm in the same class with the twins." Yukiko started before Kyouya can beat Tamaki up.

"I'm Kagamine Mia and I'm in the same class with Hunny-chan and Mori-san." Mia smiled at them. Everyone looked at Hina who was still hiding behind Mia.

"Hina, it's your turn to introduce yourself."Mia nudged at the shorter girl but she just shook her head.

"Hina…"

"Hina-chan! If you introduce yourself, I'll let you hug Bun-bun!" Hunny grinned at the petite girl.

"Hontou?" Hina raised her head.

"Hontou dayo!"

"My name is Kagamine Hina. I'm in the same class with Hunny-san and Mori-san. Can I hug Bun-bun now?"

"Of course you can!" Hunny passed Bun-bun to her.

"Wait. If Hina-san is the same age with Mia-san, shouldn't they be twins? And Yukiko-san with the twins, triplets?" Tamaki stared at them.

"Umm…About that…" The twins started.

"Hikari, Kikuri, let me explain." Yukiko stopped the twins.

"Okay…" Yukiko looked at Mia and Hina and they nodded.

"Actually, Kagamine is a fake surname. The six of us were adopted by the Mizuki family." Yukiko explained.

"But what about your real surnames?" Tamaki asked her.

"We don't have very good memories when we still in our original family. The six of us were either abused or nearly got raped. The Mizuki family found us and adopted us. We then decided to forget our real surnames."

"I'm sorry. Then shouldn't your surname be Mizuki?"

"My whole name is Mizuki Kagamine Yukiko you idiot."

"Oh, I see. But why use the name Kagamine?"

"Tamaki! I think that's enough." Kyouya interrupted.

"Kyouya, it's okay, let me explain. And believe me, you'll like what happens next." Kyouya gave the girl a confused look but Yukiko ignored him.

"You see, Kagamine means mirror and the six of us have a second personalities..." Yukiko walked towards a mirror and everyone widened their eyes when they saw her reflection. The girl in the mirror looks exactly like Yukiko but her silky black heir is down and she is smiling sadly just like Yukiko.

"I don't think that's a different personality."

"I'll show it since I already got humiliated by Kyouya for so many times. Kyouya, you know what to do. Just don't harass me after this, 'kay?"

"Don't make me sound like a pervert." Kyouya took of Yukiko's hair band and the bangs immediately cover her eyes.

"I don't see any changes." Tamaki scoffed and crossed his hands.

"You'll see. Yuki, take of your specs." Kyouya ordered.

"Hai…" She obediently took of her specs.

"That's my girl." Kyouya ruffled her hair. Yukiko smiled. She enjoyed having Kyouya by her side.

"She could be acting." Tamaki protested.

"You are so stubborn…" Kyouya glared at him.

"Yuki, will you beat me up if I kiss you?" Kyouya asked the girl who is cuddling to him. Yuki raised her head and blushed. She slowly shook her head.

"You're not really going to kiss her, are you?" Tamaki widened his eyes. Kyouya smirked at him.

"Why not? I've been waiting for the chance to do this."

He leaned down and kissed Yukiko softly. Yukiko slowly kiss him back and moaned. Kyouya tilt his head to deepen the kiss. He didn't ask for entrance but he nibbled Yukiko's lower lip in a way that makes Yukiko shiver. After a few seconds, he ended the kiss softly just like how he started in the first place. He smirked when he saw the others' reaction. Mia's eyes are almost the size of saucers. Hina and Hunny blushed deeply. Haruhi and Tamaki's jaws dropped while the two pairs of twins are muttering 'Oh my fucking god' 'This is a dream' 'No way Kyouya-sempai will kiss a girl' 'Somebody pinch me'. And well, Mori is just being Mori.

"That's not a second personality!" Tamaki yelled.

"You'll see." Kyouya prayed as he tied Yukiko's hair back to it's high ponytail. Her bangs covered her eyes again.

"Yukiko? Are you okay?" Kyouya asked carefully.

"NO! I AM NOT OKAY! HOW CAN I BE OKAY WHEN MY FIRST KISS WAS STOLEN WHEN I'M UNCONCIOUS?" Yukiko yelled while blushing deeply.

"You know, you're still sitting on my lap and we are dangerously near." Kyouya-sempai stated calmly.

"EHHHH?" Yukiko stared into his eyes and realised that he was right. She shrieked and jumped off. Kyouya stand up and walked away.

"Ano…Kyouya, where are you going?" Yukiko asked him.

"Toilet." He walked towards the toilet and slammed the door hard. Kyouya let go of his hand he used to hide his blush.

_Shit. Ootori Kyouya, what were you thinking just now? Kissing her when the real she is unconscious. Now she hates me. Wait. Why do I care about what she thinks about me? I'm not falling for her, am I? _

For once, Ootori Kyouya is confused. He doesn't know his feelings.

"Kyouya, are you okay? You've been in there for a few minutes already." Kyouya immediately snapped out of his thought when he heard Yukiko calling for him. He took a few deep breaths and opened the door.

"Why? Is Yukiko worried about me?" Kyouya smirked although his heart is still pounding in his chest.

"Of course! I…I mean everyone is worried about you. Urgh…Let's just go out." Yukiko dragged him out.

"Continue explaining." Tamaki ordered her.

"You have no rights to order me around." Yukiko glared at him but Tamaki ignored her.

"The switch is our hair. That's why the twins and I tie up our hair."

"How about Mia-san and Hina-san?"

"Believe me; you wouldn't want to see their fake personalities."

"Fake? Does that mean you and the twins are using your fake personalities?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I did say that we don't have good memories in our original family. They are still hunting us down. I can't use my real personality to face them, can I?"

"How about…"

"Tamaki! That's enough!" Kyouya yelled at him.

"But…" Tamaki tried to protest.

"I said enough. The most important thing now is how to prevent us from going bankrupt." Kyouya glared at the blonde.

"Fine!"

"Yuki, do you have any plans in your mind?" Kyouya didn't notice he used her nickname.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But I need everyone in the Host Club to corporate with us tomorrow."

"What about the costumes, food and those things that we sell for income?"

"I've already thought of that. Hikari, Kikuri, you will be helping Hikaru and Kaoru to persuade their mother to provide us costumes."

"Hai."

"Hina, I don't care how you do it as long as you get Hoshina-sama and Mina-sama to provide us materials to make food."

"Hai."

"Mia, I want you to ask Yin-sama, Yue-sama and Yoru-sama if we can use the studio."

"Hai."

"There, all done. Any more questions?" Yukiko turned towards the boys.

"Yes. Who the hell is Hoshina-sama, Mina-sama, Yin-sama, Yue –sama and Yoru-sama?" Tamaki raised his hand.

"Hoshiru company's presidents."

"One more question, what are you going to do?"

"I need to persuade Lena-sama and Helena-sama to let us help you guys."

"I don't think that's a very important job."

"For you, maybe it's not important. But for us, we'll be tortured to death if we don't ask permission from them."

"Last question, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Just do what you usually do. The only changes are Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai and Kyouya. The two pair of twins, Hunny-sempai and Hina, Mori-sempai with Mia and Kyouya with me will be working together. Tamaki and Haruhi, the two of you can just entertain the girls as usual."

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked her.

"You'll know tomorrow. Just act fast so the girls won't notice."

"Hai."

"Can I still eat cakes?" Hunny asked the girl.

"Of course you can! If Hina successfully persuade Hoshina-sama and Mina-sama, not only cakes, a lot of delicious desserts will be waiting for you!" Yukiko smiled at him.

"Yay!" Hunny cheered.

"Now the plan starts tomorrow. Please be alert. You can go home now."

"Hai." Yukiko smirked.

_They will be so surprised tomorrow…_


	4. THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

TO THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS,

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER; THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Well…Actually there's another story I wrote before I wrote this story but I can't upload it to the document manager so to those who have read this story, you can go back and read Speak Now since this is the Sequel to Speak Now. Speak Now is TamakixHaruhi one shot that explains why Tamaki is not engaged to Éclair anymore.


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight

H&M: We're sorry for the late update! We need to finish our Chinese novel first! Our company keeps emailing us and it's getting annoying so we finished it first!

Warning: A sad chapter…

Chapter 4: The Fight

The next day, the Host Club members were sulking. They were really really curious how the girls are going to help them. The girls didn't even come to class. Finally, the bell rang. They ran to the Third Music Room and panted.

"My, my, aren't you guys early?" Yukiko smirked.

"Holy shit. How did you decorate the place like this?" The twins' jaw dropped. The Third Music Room is now decorated with roses. Tamaki's couch were decorated with red roses, The twins were decorated with yellow roses, Hunny-sempai's was decorated with pink roses, Mori-sempai's was decorated with dark blue roses, Kyouya's was decorated with white roses while Haruhi's was decorated with light blue roses.

"Yukiko, remember that you girls owe us twenty thousand for those flowers." A girl with black hair smirked at her.

"Hai, Lena-sama." Yukiko bowed.

"MIZUKI MINA!" The boys turned and saw a girl who looks identically alike with that Lena-sama ran out from the kitchen.

"GOMENASAI!" She yelled.

"I DON'T ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY!" Another girl who looks like them chased Mina around the Third Music Room with a knife in her hand.

"Hoshina-sama, you may someone with that knife." Yukiko stated quietly.

"That's the point. Oh, Yukiko, thirty thousand for the materials." Hoshina smirked at that girl.

"Hai, Hoshina-sama. May I ask where the twins and Hina are?"

"Kitchen. Preparing deserts. MINA! YOU IDIOT! COME BACK HERE!" Yukiko and the boys sweat dropped.

"Umm…What about Mia?" Yukiko gulped.

"Huh? Mia? Oh, she's with Reina and Yoru."

"HOOEEEEE!" They heard a shriek from the kitchen and barged in only to see Hina covered in flour.

"Ehehehe…I think I accidentally poured the flour on Hina-chan…" A girl laughed awkwardly. She also looks the same as the others but she is shorter.

"That's the third time…" The twins sweat dropped.

"Rei Ying…" Rei Ying shuddered when she heard the voice.

"Reina onee-sama…" She slowly turned back and saw her sister glaring at her.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Another high pitch screams from our cute little Rei Ying. I'm so happy to hear her scream." The boys turned again and saw another girl standing in front of them.

"Yin-sama…" The girls sweatdropped.

"Yin, what are you doing?" A girl glared at her.

"Ara! Yoru-chan! I was just torturing Rei Ying."

"Again?" Yoru sighed. She clapped her hands.

"Stop." Everyone immediately stopped doing what they're doing.

"Boys, sit down. Girls, line up. Hina, Hikari and Kikuri can stay in the kitchen to finish the deserts.

"Hai." Everyone obediently followed her instructions.

"Let's make it clear. Yukiko, Twenty thousand for decorations, thirty thousand for materials and forty thousand for the preparations for the concert which makes it ninety thousand." Yukiko nodded.

"Can I ask something?" Kyouya raised his hand and Yoru nodded at him.

"I don't think the Host Club can afford all this."

"Don't worry about it. Yukiko already settled it with us. You'll know about it this Saturday."

"I think we have already caused enough of trouble over here. So we'll minus ten thousand from your dept."

"Hai, Yoru-sama."

"Now please excuse us. I still need to punish some naughty little girls who are childish enough to cause troubles over here."

"Earth to the Host Club members!" Hina yelled at them.

"Huh?" That snapped them out of their thoughts.

"I'll tell you which couch is whose. Tamaki-sempai with red roses, Hunny-sempai with pink roses, the twins with yellow roses, Mori-sempai with dark blue roses, Haruhi with light blue roses and Kyouya with white roses." The boys obediently walked to the couches and waited for Yukiko's next orders.

"I want you all to host just the way you usually do and be sharp when the girls helped you out." Yukiko said sternly.

"Hai…"

"Now, let the show began!"

The girls opened the doors to see the Third Music Room decorated with roses. Yukiko walked to them and asked, "Welcome to the Host Club, May I ask who you would wish to designate?"

This procedure repeated for a few times and girls were getting bored with their Hosts. The boys are getting frustrated because nothing is happening. The boys heard the door to the kitchen was opened and turned around. They saw Hikari and Kikuri pushing a trolley towards them.

"Please pay attention! Today's desert is strawberry tarts! Those who want to try it, please get the coupon from Yukiko!" Hikari said loudly.

"Kyaa! The tarts are so cute!" The girls screamed.

After five minutes…

"Well… that was pretty fast…" Hikari sweat dropped.

"And I thought girls these days are on diet…" Kikuri also sweat dropped.

But the two of them shrugged and went back into the kitchen to clean up. After they finifhsed cleaning up, the two of them went out again and saw the twins 'brotherly act'. Hikari and Kikuri smirked. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Kaoru, I promise you, you will be my number 1 forever." Hikaru tilted Kaoru's chin.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru fake blushed. Everything was going on usually until…

"Hikaru! How could you do this to me? I thought I was your number 1!" Hikari yelled at him and started to sob. The twins looked at each other and they knew this was a part of their play.

"Hikari, don't cry…You are my number 1 in love…" Hikaru tilted Hikari's chin and comforted her.

"Hikaru…"

"NO! HIKARI! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED ME THAT WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" Kikuri yelled while crying.

"Kikuri…Gomen…" Hikari looked like she was guilty.

"No…Why…HITACHIIN HIKARU! I HATE YOU! YOU STOLE MY BELOVED SISTER FROM ME!" Kikuri screamed at Hikaru.

"Kikuri-chan…Don't cry…I understand your feelings…I feel the same…" Kaoru comforted the crying girl.

"I…I…I…I still can't do it! Kaoru/Kikuri! I won't let you go again! Please don't be sad…Seeing you hurt like this, makes me hurt as well…I'll pay you back for what I did to you tonight, 'kay?" Hiakru hugged his brother while Hikari already pinned Kikuri down to the floor.

"KYAAA! BROTHERLY LOVE AND SISTERLY LOVE!" The girls screamed and fainted.

_Never thought that it would be that easy…_

H&M: Let's skip to Hunny and Hina…

"Hina-chan! Would you like to have some cake?" Hunny asked the petite girl cheekily.

"Eh? Iidesuka?" Hina blinked her eyes innocently.

"Of course!"

"Arigato…Nobody has offered me anything before…" Hina smiled shyly.

"Eh? What do you mean by nobody has offered you anything?" One of Hunny's customers asked her.

"Because my mother passed away early so my father remarried…My stepmother and stepsisters hate me so they will lock me in my room…I can't go out unless my stepmother and step sister approves me…" Hina looks like she's going to cry soon since tears are dwelling in her eyes now.

"Hina-sempai…" The girls looked at her, worried.

"Demo daijoubu! I already moved out and started to live with the others so it's okay!" Hina flashed a small smile at them as if to convince them that she is okay.

"Hina-chan! I hate your stepmother and stepsisters!" Hunny started to cry and the girls are whispering to each other.

"Hina-sempai, do you hate your stepmother and stepsisters for what they did to you?" One of their customers finally got the guts to ask this question.

"Iie. I don't hate them." Hina shook her head.

"Hina-sempai, you're so kind!" The girls are starting to admire her.

"Eh? I wouldn't think that I am kind! I'm just…" Hina got glomped by Hunny before she could finish her sentence and the girls followed him.

"Hina-chan/Hina-sempai!" Hunny and the girls squealed while hugging that petite girl.

"Looks like Hunny-san and Hina are having fun, ne, Mori-san?" Mia smiled at Mori while he only nodded.

"Ano…Mia-sempai…" A girl stuttered.

"Hai?" Mia flashed her you-could-talk-to-me-about-your-problems-but-if-you-don't-feel-like-it-is-okay smile.

"Mia-sempai, actually, I came to the Host Club to make my boyfriend jealous but it seems like I've over do it…He had been ignoring me for the past few weeks…" That girl looks like she was going to cry.

"Oh my…That is a problem…" Mia gasped.

"Mia-sempai, what should I do? I really loved that boy…I can't stand this feeling…" The girl started to sob.

"Don't worry…I'm sure it will be okay…Why don't you try and talk to him? Tell him the truth and maybe he will forgive you." Mia comforted the girl.

"What if…What if…What if…He doesn't forgive me?" The girl raised her head.

"Then I believe it's his loss."

"Eh? Sempai, I don't understand…"

"It is his loss to lose a chance to be with you. You are such a kind girl so even if he don't forgive you, I'm sure that there will be a lot of better boys waiting for you to love them…" Mia smiled at her.

"What if I can't forget him?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, time will cure everything." Mia said determinedly.

"Arigato, sempai. I feel a lot better now. I think I should go now. My father should be here already." The girl wiped her tears and bowed.

"Hai." Mia smiled.

H&M: Now with Kyouya and Yukiko…

"Kyouya, your coffee…" Yukiko passed him that hot coffee and continued with her work.

"Arigato, ne, Yuki-chan." Kyouya smirked when he saw a vein popped out.

"Kyouya…" Yukiko glared at him.

"What?" Kyouya smiled at her innocently.

"Don't' give me that innocent look. I believe this is not the first time I warned you…NEVER CALL ME YUKI-CHAN!" Yukiko yelled at him.

"Why can't I, Yuki-chan?" Kyouya smirked.

"STOP IT BEFORE I…I…I…" Yukiko ended up stuttering.

"Before you what?"

"BEFORE I TORTURE YOU TO DEATH!"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"You know what? I feel like tearing your smirk out of your face…"

"You can't and you wouldn't." Another smirk.

"Hate you." Yukiko glared at the boy.

"Love you, Yuki-chan." Kyouya said playfully.

"You know, you'll regret for saying that…" Yukiko pulled out her hair band before Kyouya responded.

"Yuki?" Kyouya asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Yukiko raised her head and blinked her eyes.

"Nothing." Kyouya blushed. _I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm so dead…_

"Kyouya?"

"Huh? Kyouya snapped out of his thought and blushed deeply. The distance between Yukiko and him is too near. He could even feel her breath. _Orange, huh? Must be the result for drinking orange juice all the time._

"Kyouya…"

"Huh?" _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit…Three more centimeters and our lips will touch…Holy shit holy shit holy shit…_

"Kyouya…Are you okay? You've pacing out and your face is red…" Yukiko pressed her forehead towards Kyouya's.

"Yuki, can you do me a few favors?" Kyouya asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Yukiko smiled at him.

"First, never come too close to me like this. Second, never use that tone to call my name. Third, never let down your hair before telling me." After hearing what he said, Yukiko's grey eyes were dimmer than usual.

"Okay…Can I ask a question?" Yukiko looked down so the others can't see her expression.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate me?" Yukiko asked bluntly and Kyouya's eyes widened. Only those who really knew Kyouya know that he is terrified inside his heart.

_DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! HOW CAN I FORGET THAT YUKIKO IS A VERY SENSITIVE PERSON? I'M SO DEAD! _

Kyouya looked around and saw that everyone was staring at the two of them. Well, not everyone was staring…The Host Club members and the others are all glaring at him, even Hina, Mia and Mori. They were all giving him the make-her-cry-and-I'll-torture-you-to-death look.

"Do you hate me, Ootori-san?" Yukiko asked again.

_This is not good…Not good at all…But if I say I don't hate her, she would still be like this…I don't know what will happen if I lose my self control…But if say I hate her, it would hurt her…What should I do…Kami-sama! Where are you when I need you?_

"I think I knew the answer already…" A tear slipped and the girls were giving their murderous glare.

_I don't care if I got caught by the cops for murder as long as I can kill him…_That's the only thing going on in their mind now.

"Yukiko…" Kyouya was lost for words. He doesn't know what to do…

"I get it now…" Yukiko ran away crying.

'SLAP!' Everyone widened their eyes when they saw Hina slapped Kyouya.

"I won't let you get away easily." Hina threatened him. She glared at him before she started to chase Yukiko.

"I'm quite disappointed with you, Ootori-san." Mia's gentle smile disappeared. She is now an icy cold girl who is trying to stop her thoughts about how to torture this boy who made Yukiko cried. She followed Hina. The twins kick him and glared at him.

"You know what?" The twins started.

"Yukiko nearly got tortured by Yin-sama just to come here and help the Host Club…" Hikari glared at that stunned boy.

"And you made her cry after she helped you so much…" Kikuri continued.

"THAT'S WHY WE HATE YOU! OOTORI KYOUYA!" They ended with a yell and ran after the others.

"Attention please! The Host Club is closed!" Tamaki said loudly. The girls ran away after they heard Tamaki's announcement. After all the girls ran away, Tamaki turned towards Kyouya and scowled at him.

"I'm disappointed, Kyouya…" Tamaki's scowl turned into a glare.

"We knew you are a Shadow King but we never knew you are such a cold hearted person…" The twins glared at him. Sure, Yukiko is scary, but she is the one who kept the Host Club going on. Without her, the Host Club doesn't seem so fun anymore…

"Kyouya, I'm disappointed in you too." Hunny glared at him. Sure, he is cute and nice but if someone hurt his friends, he swears he will kill that culprit. Mori continue to glare at him.

"Everyone, you guys remember that time barged into Tamaki-sempai's wedding? Actually it was Yukiko who helped me." Haruhi said softly.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kyouya/Kyouya-sempai." The Host Club members said together and slammed the door. After they go away, Kyouya was still stunned. He doesn't know what to do. He just hurt the girl he loves and the others hate him. His heart was aching. The image of Yukiko crying is too painful for him. Teardrops fell from his eyes.

_Yukiko…_

H&M: Sorry for the cliff hanger!

Hoshina (Me): Ya know? I was so sad when I checked the story…So many visitors and hits…But only two reviews…*Sobbing at corner*

Mina (Twin sister): Ignore my idiot sister…So our friends advised us…We want at least one review for every chapter…If not we won't continue the story…

Hoshina: I'm sorry the story became so sad…But don't worry! Next chapter will be better!


	6. Chapter 5: Kidnapped and Past

Chapter 5-Kidnapped and Past

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

It's already been two weeks since the fight between me and Yuki. Two weeks since she started avoiding me. Two weeks since she started calling me Ootori-san. Most importantly, two weeks since I feel like dying. Every time I try to talk to Yuki, she'll make an excuse and leave. I don't understand. She's just a girl. No need to feel sad about her. Then why? Why does my heart feel like it is dying? Urgh…I'm going to be an emo just like Tamaki…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Morning, Hikari." Hikaru greeted the girl.

"Wait a minute. Hikaru, you're ignoring me." Kikuri pouted but Hikaru was still staring at the yawning girl.

"At least I remembered about you. Morning, Kikuri." Kaoru grinned at her.

"Morning, Kaoru." Kikuri smiled at the boy.

"Hikaru, you should be nicer to Kikuri." Kaoru said to his brother while taking a sit. However, Hikaru gave no response.

"Hey, Hikaru! I know you have a crush on my sister but stop staring at her!" Okay…That snaps him out of thought.

"I do not have a crush on Hikari!" Hikaru protested but his blush gave him away.

"So you do have a crush on Hikari…" Kaoru grinned.

"Shut up. You don't have the rights to make fun of me since you yourself have a crush on Kikuri." Hikaru muttered. Kaoru heard that and blushed.

"Did you say something?" Kikuri cocked her head.

"Umm…No…" Hikaru shook his head.

"Hey, I think we should get Yukiko and Kyouya-sempai together again…" Hikari spoke her thought out loud.

"Huh? Why?" The Hitachiin twins were giving her a confused look.

"Well…Because I can't stand it." Hikari sighed.

"Yeah…I understand your feelings…" Kikuri nodded at her.

"Huh? Explanation please."

"Yukiko locked herself in her room for a whole week…"

"She's been playing sad songs on her piano…"

"She can't cook properly…"

"She nearly blew up the whole washing machine….

"She's been pacing off during classes…

"Her homework has more than ten mistakes…"

"She broke twenty plates in one week…"

"She broke her E string when she's playing her violin…"

"Do you want more explanations?" The girls looked at the boys.

"I think that's enough…" The boys sweatdropped.

"But still, I don't understand why that is related to Kyouya-sempai…" Hikaru stared at Hikari when she glared at him.

"You. Are. So. Dense."

"Huh?"

"It is obvious that the two loved each other…"

"But I don't see anything strange about Kyouya-sempai's behavior…"

"That's why I said that you are dense."

"Hikari, you have no rights to make fun of him since you yourself is also dense." Kikuri glared at her while Hikari just pouted.

"Actually…I agree with Hikari and Kikuri. We should get Kyouya-sempai and Yukiko back together." Kaoru started.

"Yeah…Maybe we should…But the problem is: How?" the four of them sighed.

*Fast Forward*

The next day, the girls except Yukiko didn't go to school. They were preparing for their latest concert and they did not expect visitors. The concert should be on two weeks ago but Yukiko's emotions were interfering with the practice so they postponed it till next month.

"Ding Dong!"

"Hikari! Kikuri! Get the door!" Mia yelled from the music room.

"Hai!" The twins ran downstairs and opened the door only to see the Host Club Members were at the door. Even Kyouya was with them. The two pairs of twins grinned at each other.

_After the boys went inside…_

"Kyouya-sempai, if you're looking for Yukiko, she's still at school." Hikari teased him but the boy stared at her.

"Huh? But Yukiko was absent!" The girls gasped.

"Hikari, I have a bad feeling about this…." Kikuri said nervously.

"I agree. I think we should tell Mia and Hina about it." Hikari nodded.

*Fast Forward*

"WHAT?" Mia yelled while the twins used their hands to cover their ears.

"HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO CLAM WHEN YUKIKO IS MISSING? I THOUGHT THE TWO OF YOU ESCORTED HER TO SCHOOL?"

"Mia, shut up." Hina ordered coldly and Mia followed obediently. The boys noticed that Hina had tied her short blonde hair into a low ponytail.

"Why are you two so serious about this? I mean maybe Yukiko was just trying to take a walk and relax." Hikari protested.

"You do realise that she can be kidnapped by him, right?" Hina glared at the girl.

"Oh, shit." The twins cursed together.

"Huh? Who is him?" The boys asked them together.

"Yukiko's evil father who loves her more than a daughter." The twins answered their question.

"What do you mean by loves her more than a daughter?" The boys asked them again.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, remember the 'brotherly' and 'sisterly love'? That kind of love." Hina sighed when she saw the boys looks.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, we are not joking." The four girls glared at them.

"I think we need an explanation from the start." Kyouya stated calmly but the others know he is very very furious about what happened.

"Okay…"

"It all started when they were five…"

"They? What do you mean by they?" Tamaki asked.

"Actually Yukiko had a twin sister but she was killed by her own father…"

"No more questions! Hikari, Kikuri start now." Hina glared at the boys.

"Hai…!" After the twins said that, their surroundings became white and they saw two cute little girls and a man in front of them…

"_Keiko-chan! You look so cute in that dress!" Sakurai Yuu looked at his own daughter. He feels like pinning her down to her bed and tastes her._

"_Arigato! Otou-san!" Five year old Keiko, or should I say five year old Yukiko looked at her own father and smiled._

"_Otou-san! How about me?" Yukiko's twin sister, Akiko pouted. The two of them looked the same except for their eyes. Yukiko's eyes were grey while Akiko's eyes were dark blue in color._

"_Oh my! Akiko! You look like a princess from a fairytale!" Their father gasped. He never regret when he married Ishida Sachiko. His beautiful wife. Or should he say sex-slave? Their daughters are just like her. Beautiful. However, he never thought that their daughters are also as clever as their mother. He thought that his daughters were naïve. But he was wrong. Yukiko narrowed her eyes. She hates it when her father looks at Akiko like that. He looks like he's looking at his own prey. Akiko smiled softly when she noticed Yukiko glaring at their father. They know if they don't act like this in front of their father, he will make their mother suffer._

_Three years later…_

_The girls were horrified. Their drunken father was raping their mother in front of them. Tears slipped without them noticing._

"_No! You are not enough! I want more!" Sakurai Yuu yelled at the women. Ishida Sachiko cried. She knew one of her daughters is going to be that demon's next prey. She can't stand it._

"_Stop crying! You bitch!" He slapped her. Sachiko's cry immediately became softer and slowly turned into sobs._

"_Now, let's see…Who should I start first? Akiko or Keiko?" The girls hugged each other. Terrified of their father. _

"_How about Keiko? She is the pretty one but maybe I'll start with Akiko? Since she is the cute one. Yup. Decision made. Akiko is going first." Their father smirked at them. He is going to enjoy himself. He had waited for 8 years and he can't wait anymore. He grabbed Akiko and pinned her down to the bed. Akiko struggled._

"_Let me go you devil!" Akiko yelled at the monster. However, she is still an 8-year-old child. There is no way she could free herself from a 39-year-old man._

"_Keiko! Run!" Akiko yelled at her younger sister. Even though she always act like she is childish and naïve, but deep inside, she is a mature young girl who would die to protect her little sister. Yukiko followed her sister's order and ran away but Sakurai Yuu grabbed her and ripped her clothes._

"_I changed my mind. I'll start with you instead!" Yukiko struggled. Suddenly, the demon yelled in pain. Yukiko widened her eyes when she saw her mother holding a gun. Akiko used this opportunity to hold her father. After that, all Yukiko could remember was Akiko yelling for her to run away and her mother's scream. When she woke up, she's already in a big mansion. A beautiful lady stood in front of her._

"_Are you okay?" She asked softly. Tears fill up Yukiko's eyes. She silently sobbed._

"_Where is Akiko and okaa-san?" Yukiko raised her head and asked._

"_Unfortunately, they died. They got shot by your father after you ran away." Mizuki Kaho looked away sadly. She just can't look into the girl's eyes. They were once so innocent, so full with hope, but now, it's full with sadness, anger and…hatred._

"_I swear…I'll make him pay…" Yukiko clenched her fists._

"_No…No…You shouldn't think like that…" Kaho comforted the girl softly._

"_DON'T STOP ME! I WILL MAKE HIM PAY!" Yukiko screamed at her._

"_No…You could make him pay…But not with hatred…" Kaho shook her head._

"_THEN HOW? HE KILLED MY MOTHER AND SISTER! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS!" Yukiko continued to scream at Kaho._

"_No, I understand your feelings…My mother was also killed by my father…And he killed her in front of me…" Kaho said silently as a tear slipped from her eye. Yukiko widened her eyes._

"_I'm sorry…" Yukiko looked down as tears slipped from her eyes._

"_It's okay…I don't mind…" Kaho smiled a little._

"_But how? How to take revenge without hatred?" Yukiko asked Kaho while still crying._

"_With love...He wanted you to suffer, so take revenge by living happily…I'm sure your mother and sister will not be happy if you take revenge by killing him or making him suffer…" Kaho comforted the crying girl._

"_But how can I live happily when their dead? I'm alone now…" _

"_No you're not. You still have me…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Sachiko and I were best friends since we were born…She knew this was going to happen so she came to me…She wanted me to take care of you and Akiko if anything happens to her…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Mizuki Kaho and I will take care of you until you can take care of yourself." Kaho smiled when she saw Yukiko nodded._

"_Okay…Now all you need to do is follow me and become one of the Mizuki clan." _

"_Why must I become one of the Mizuki clan?"_

"_Because this is what Sachiko wanted me to do."_

"_Fine but before that, I want to change my name."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Sakurai Keiko no longer exists. The only one that exists is Mizuki Kagamine Yukiko, daughter of Mizuki Kaho." Yukiko said determinedly._

"_Are you sure?" Kaho widened her eyes. This girl is incredible…_

"_Hai."_

Then suddenly, it stopped. The boys were all stunned.

"This is a dream, right?" Kaoru asked the girls.

"No, this is not a dream."

"You mean that was all true?" Hikaru asked them.

"Yes."

"How did you do that?" Tamaki was still stunned.

"You are an idiot…Haven't you heard of physic powers?" Mia sneered at them.

"You mean…" Hunny widened his eyes.

"Yes. When we were adapted to the Mizuki clan, Kaho okaa-sama taught us how to use physic powers."

"Have you heard of curiosity kills the cat?" Hina glared at Tamaki when he opened his mouth and Tamaki nodded.

"Then shut up. We need a plan to save Yukiko from that maniac." Hikari glared at the boys.

"Fine." The boys sighed.

H&M: SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER AND FOR THE LATE UPDATE! WE USED UP SOME TIME TO PERFECT IT!

Hoshina: Thanks to our idiotic friends who drag us to a vacation…*Note the sarcasm*

Mina: Yeah…They even kidnapped our laptops…

H&M: So to our 'beloved' friends…CURSE YOU!

Yan: HEY! WE WERE HELPING!

Yin and Yue: YEAH! IF THE WE DON'T DRAG YOU TWO WORKAHOLICS FROM THE COMPUTER, WE WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT! IT'S ALSO FOR YOUR OWN HEALTH!

H&M: It's a laptop you idiot…

Y&Y: DUNO DUN CARE!

Kishen: For once, I agree with Yue…Ouch!*Got whacked*

Hoshina: What the hell are you all doing over here?

Mina: I believe this is not the first time we warned you all…

H&M: NEVER SNEAK INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION! NOW GET OUT! *Kick them out* finally some peace…

Hoshina: We got some bad news…

Mina: We will be updating slower because we are writing another story about digimon…It's a show that lets you ask and dare the characters...

H&M: We're really sorry but Yin blackmailed us into writing it…*Glares at Yin*

Hoshina: And believe me…

Mina: If we made her angry…

H&M: We won't be able to touch our laptop forever…*sniff sniff*

Hoshina: Okay…Same rule...

Mina: Review! If not, we'll not continue the story!

Hoshina: Finally to those who have reviewed…

Mina: We thank you by…

H&M: SENDING YOU A BIG BIG HIKARU AND KAORU PLUSHIE!


	7. Chapter 6: The Plan

H&M: Sorry for not updating faster and this is a short chapter...

Chapter 6-The Plan

"So…What's the plan?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked nervously.

"Attack their base and save Yukiko." The girls answered together while the boys and Haruhi sweatdropped.

"And how do we do that?"

"Find their base."

"How do we find their base?"

"We'll need Kyouya's help."

"Huh?"

"We need Kyouya to hack Yukiko's laptop."

"Oh…WHAT?" The boys did a slight double take and yelled at them.

"What what?" The girls stared at them.

"YOU WANT US TO HACK YUKIKO'S LAPTOP?"

"Stop screaming like a girl and no, we only asked Kyouya to hack it, not you guys." Mia replied coldly.

"BUT WE'LL GET KILLED!" Tamaki screamed.

"Shut up. We only got two choices. First, hack Yukiko's laptop, save her and get killed by her. Second, we wait until Yukiko got raped and receive her dead body then we weep for the rest of our life." Hina glared at Tamaki.

"Got it." Kyouya suddenly spoke out.

"Got what?" The two pairs of twins peered over his shoulders.

"I got the password." Kyouya smirked.

"You mean…" The girls widened their eyes.

"Yes I successfully hack into Yuki's laptop."

"But how do you know her password?"

"I tried using a few names."

"So the password is?"

"MSKHIISAOWKAMSKEY."

"What the…Definition please."

"You cut of the middle alphabets. So it's MKISOKMKY, it stands for Mizuki Kaho, Ishida Sachiko, Ootori Kyouya and Mizuki Kagamine Yukiko while the middle words spell SHIAWASE which means happiness."

"Holy shit. You're damn good but why your name is in it?" Hikari and Kikuri stared at him.

"I've known Yukiko since I'm born and we're best friends so it's obvious that my name will be in it." Kyouya shrugged.

"You mean…"

"Yes. I know she nearly got raped by her father." Kyouya didn't notice there's a hint of hatred in his sentence.

"Does that mean you already know that I'm related to them?" Haruhi asked the calm boy.

"Why do you think I forced you to be a Host?" Kyouya smirked at her.

"Huh?" Tamaki is confused. Very confused.

"So you know the Host Club is going bankrupt someday and you know I'll call Yukiko for help so you planned all this out?"

"No…Actually I was hoping maybe you'll get irritated by Tamaki and call Yukiko for help then I can meet her again. The engagement and bankrupt is totally not what I planned or hoped for."

"STOP! WE NEED TO RESCUE YUKIKO FIRST!" Hina yelled at them.

"So…What's the plan again?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked them again.

"Kyouya, I think _you_ should plan it out." Mia stated.

"Why Kyouya?" Tamaki asked the girl but received a glare.

"Because Kyouya is the only one here that knows what really happened and where it happened."

"Fine." Tamaki crossed his arms.

"Kyouya, what's the plan?" Everyone stared at the vice-president.

"We need to go to the Sakurai mansion because knowing that bastard, he will bring Yuki to where she's weaker so she can't fight him." Kyouya gave the girls a grateful look.

"And where's the Sakurai mansion?" Tamaki asked and earned himself a glare from the girls.

"How do we know? We've never been there before." The girls shrugged.

"The Sakurai mansion is in France. It's somewhere near Paris. Quite lucky for us since we got Tamaki over here." Kyouya smirked. He is so going to kill that son of bitch for kidnapping his precious Yuki.

"Kyouya, you sound like you got a plan, tell us and we'll do our best to help you." Mia already loose down her hair so her attitude is nicer.

"I've checked the airlines and apparently, that son of bitch already booked a flight from here to Paris."

"When is the flight?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"So your plan is we go to the airport and rescue Yukiko?"

"No, we go to Paris before him and ambush him at his own mansion."

"Nice idea but why can't we just ambush them at the airport?" Hikari asked Kyouya impatiently.

"That bastard booked the whole airport."

"What the hell…Then how can we go to Paris?"

"Easy. He booked it for tomorrow, he didn't booked it for today."

"Which means…?"

"Yes, everybody needs to go home and pack clothes for one whole week. Be back here at eight. The flight is ten o'clock."

"Why pack for one whole week? We are just saving Yukiko."

"Idiot. Yuki's emotions are not going to be stable and knowing that girl, she'll probably go and visit her mother and Akiko's grave."

"Okay! Let's go pack now!" Hunny cheered happily.

"Umm…Guys? You do remember that I don't have a passport, right?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about that, we'll help you just like last time." Hikari smirked.

_Holy shit…What have I gotten into…_

H&M: Sorry for not updating for such a long time…We were preparing for Christmas…

Hoshina: Christmas sucks…All we do is buying present and attending parties…And those parties sucks…

Mina: Why? We got so many candies from our relatives!

Kara: That's the problem…Every time you eat sweets, you go sugar rush…

H&M: Kara! Why are you here?

Kara: I've just opened an account in fan fiction...

H&M: Oh…Anyway! We'll try and update faster! You can also e-mail us your ideas for the story since we are kinda short of ideas…Please review!


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

__

Chapter 7: Memories

At the airport, the group was waiting for their plane. Tamaki was jumping up and down, gasping and yelling happily, Haruhi was nervous because of all the attention the passer-bys are giving them, Kyouya was reading his book, Hina and Hunny were eating sweets and chocolates, Mori and Mia were staring out of space while the two pairs of twins were chattering.

"Umm…Kyouya-sempai, can I ask you a few questions?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Yes?" Kyouya looked at the girl.

"Umm…How can we save Yukiko if we can't even defend ourselves?"

"We got Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, me, Hina, Mia, Hikari and Kikuri."

"Eh? What about me?" Haruhi asked him.

"We need you to sneak in and rescue Yukiko."

"Okay…Next question…How can we rescue Yukiko when you won't tell us the plan?"

"I'm pretty sure that that bastard will spy on us so we need to act normal and pretend we're going on a vacation."

"How? They will know if we land on France."

"We will take a flight to Hawaii and fly to France with the girls' private jet."

"Oh…Last question. Kyouya-sempai, can you please wipe off that evil smirk you're wearing on your face? You're scaring the others." Haruhi stated while the others just nodded.

"Why should I? I swear I'll kill that fucking son of bitch for kidnapping _my_ Yuki." Kyouya's smirk widened and everyone shuddered. Hell. This time Kyouya is damn furious.

"Kyouya, can you tell us more about you and Yukiko? Yukiko won't tell us when we asked her." Hina sat beside of Kyouya and asked him.

"Fine." Kyouya sighed. Just like Yukiko has a soft spot for Hunny, he has a soft spot for Hina. The others immediately gathered around him.

"What am I? A grandfather telling his grandchildren stories?" Kyouya sighed again.

"Please…" They pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything! Tell us from the time the two of you meet each other!" The two pairs of twins yelled excitedly.

"Fine. I was five when I first met Yuki…"

"_Keiko! Akiko! Come down please!" Sachiko yelled at her daughters._

"_Hai! Okaa-sama!" The girls ran down were surprised to see a young woman and a small boy wearing specs sitting in their living room._

"_Akiko, Keiko, this is Yuriko, okaa-san's friend. Yuriko, they are my daughters, Akiko and Keiko. Let's see…Akiko has dark blue eyes and Keiko has grey eyes. So…the right one is Akiko and the left one is Keiko." Sachiko pointed out._

"_No. The right one is Keiko while the left one is Akiko." The boy with specs stated softly._

"_Eh?" Sachiko blinked her eyes while the girls looked at each other and cocked their head._

"_Kyouya! Don't be rude!" Yuriko scolded her son._

"_But I was right!" Kyouya protested._

"_Is he?" Sachiko asked her daughters. Akiko giggled and nodded while Keiko just stared at Kyouya._

"_Eh?" Now it's Yuriko's turn to blink her eyes._

"_See?" Kyouya crossed his arms and huffed._

"_How did you…"_

"_Know who is who? Easy. You said Akiko has dark blue eyes and Keiko has grey eyes. You just need to look carefully." Kyouya smirked._

"_Kyouya! Sachiko, I'm so sorry." Yuriko scolded her son and apologized to her friend._

"_Iie…Actually, I'm quite impressed that he could know." Sachiko smiled._

"_Ne, ne, what's your name?" Akiko asked the boy excitedly but Kyouya just glared at the girl. Akiko pouted._

"_Kyouya! That's the last time!" Yuriko frowned. Maybe she shouldn't have brought him, she should have brought Akito._

"_I know what you're thinking. You're regretting for bringing me instead of bringing Onii-chan." Kyouya lowered his head so the others couldn't see his expression._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Yuriko yelled her son. She'd always disliked her youngest son because he could guess what she is thinking about._

"_Don't think that I don't know. You hated me because I can always guess what you're thinking about and I always stated it out and that embarrassed you." The others still can't see Kyouya's expression. _

"_HELL! STOP READING MINDS!" Yuriko tried to slap Kyouya but Keiko grabbed her hand before she could hit him._

"_You won't dare to hurt him." Keiko raised her head and narrowed her eyes._

"_What if I did hurt him? You can't do anything! And I'm just taking care of my own child so it's none of your business!" Yuriko screamed at the girl._

"_I'll torture you to death if you hurt him. Yes, I can do that to you, I'm not joking. And no, it is my business because your eyes are just the same as my father's eyes except your's is full with hatred while my father's is full of lust. I won't let you hurt him." Even though Keiko looks like she's calm but her mother and sister shuddered. Her death aura was spreading really fast._

"_You…You bitch!" Yuriko tried to slap Keiko but Sachiko grabbed her hand. _

"_My daughter is right. Please leave now, Yuriko Morceles-san."_

"_Urgh…Fine! Kyouya! It's time to go!"_

"_I don't think so. Kyouya is staying with us until he can find another family." Sachiko narrowed her eyes._

"_Fuck you! You will regret! I swear!" Yuriko cursed and stomped out of the Sakurai mansion._

"_Now that was close. Luckily Yuu is on a business trip so Kyouya can stay here and I'll try to convince him to let him stay. __Keiko, Kyouya, are you alright?" __Sachiko sweatdropped when she saw the two children glaring at each other._

"_I'm not thanking you." Kyouya said coldly._

"_I didn't even want you to thank me." Keiko sneered. The two stick out their tongue and crossed their arms. Both refusing to look at the other. Sachiko and Akiko can only sigh silently to their selves._

"Wow…That's just like what the two of them will do…" Mia smiled.

"That means Kyouya-sempai's real family is not the Ootori family?" Haruhi widened her eyes.

"Yeah…" Kyouya nodded.

"Did you and Yukiko go on fighting?" Hina nudged Kyouya.

"Of course not…We were real best friends but we still fight after that day…"

"That day?" Everyone repeated.

"Yeah…That day is day I found out Yuki's little dirty secret…" Kyouya smirked.

"_Why don't Kyouya sleep with the girls tonight?" Sachiko said cheerfully. It has been a few days since Kyouya came to live with them. Keiko still fight with him sometimes. Well, maybe every day. No, actually they never stopped fighting since that day._

"_Why must I sleep with Baka Kyouya/Keiko?" The two of them said together and glared at each other._

"_Because there will be a storm tonight and I want the three of you to stay safely together." Sachiko smiled happily as a plan went on her head. Knowing Akiko, she'll probably come over her room during midnight and the other two will be together alone in their room. They can take this opportunity to know each other better._

"_No. We are not going to sleep together and know each other better." Kyouya and Keiko glared at Sachiko while she just sweatdropped. Having two children that can read minds in a house is actually quite dangerous._

"_I don't understand why the two of you can't just be friends." Akiko grumbled._

"_Because he/she sucked." The two stated and glared at each other again._

"_I don't care you want it or not. Kyouya, you are sleeping with the girls tonight." Sachiko's smile faded as her death aura was spreading fast._

"_Fine." The two huffed and crossed their arms._

_At night… _

_Kyouya can't sleep. How can he sleep when he is sleeping beside his own rival? Akiko went over Sachiko's room and stayed there so it's only Keiko and him alone in her room. Damn. Don't ask him where he learned that word he just learned that from his mother who loves to curse. Thunder crashed. He heard a small whimper from the other side of the bed. Kyouya widened his eyes when the whimper changed to a small sob when another thunder crashed. _

"_Keiko?" Kyouya asked softly. He surprised himself. He was inspecting something like 'shut up baka Keiko' or 'Stop whimpering, it's just a storm.' But why is he calling out her name softly like that? Kyouya suddenly grew concerned when Keiko ignored him. He was shocked again. Why is he worrying about that girl?_

"_Keiko." This time, it's not a question. It's a demand. But Keiko ignored it again. Kyouya turned over to face the sobbing girl._

"_Keiko. Turn over." Surprisingly, Keiko obediently turned over. _

"_You're afraid of the storms." It's more like a statement than a question._

"_Why do you even care?" Keiko glared at the boy and he gratefully returned the glare._

"_Just shut up…" Kyouya adjusted his position and hugged the girl. Keiko stared at him._

"_Stop staring at me and get some sleep." Kyouya looked away. He knew he was blushing. Even though he hated Keiko, he must admit that Keiko is cute when she is not angry. Keiko blinked her eyes and giggled._

"_What?" Kyouya glared at her, obviously annoyed._

"_You're blushing." Keiko giggled again as Kyouya's blush got deeper._

"_Just shut up." Kyouya mumbled._

"_Fine." Keiko pouted. The two stayed silent for a few minutes. Although the two doesn't want to admit it, they enjoyed each other's company._

"_Why did you help me that day?" Kyouya had been thinking about this question since that day. He wanted to know why the girl helped him. Is it because she pitied him? _

"_I know the feeling." Keiko stated softly._

"_Huh?"_

"_That feeling. Being stared or glared 24/7 by someone. I hate that feeling and I know you hated it too. So I decided to help you out. I don't want anyone else suffer like me." _

"_Keiko…" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Thanks for helping me." Kyouya blushed again when he saw Keiko smiling at him. Suddenly, another thunder crashed and Keiko whimpered again._

"_Shh…It's going to be okay…I'll protect you…I promise…" Kyouya comforted the girl. Keiko calmed down and clutched Kyouya's shirt._

"_Ne, Kyouya." Keiko snuggled closer to the boy. __He is so warm…_

"_Hmm?" Kyouya stroked her hair._

"_Promise me you'll protect me forever."_

"_I promise you." And the two slept peacefully._

"That's so sweet!" Kikuri smiled when she saw Kyouya blushed. _So the cool sempai is embarrassed…This is interesting…_

"Yeah! I never thought Kyouya-sempai can say something so sweet like that." Hikaru smirked.

"Oh, shut up. If not I won't tell you what happened next."

"What? Don't be cruel! Tell us!"

"Fine."

"_Ohayou, Kyou-chan." Keiko rubbed her eyes and mumbled sleepily._

"_Ohayou, Keiko." Kyouya said grumpily._

"_OHAYOU! KYOUYA-KUN! KEIKO-CHAN!" Akiko yelled while banging into their room._

"_Get out." Keiko and Kyouya glared as their death aura spreading._

"_WAH! OKAA-SAMA! THEY ARE SO SCARY!" Akiko ran away from the two low pressure demons. The two followed Akiko after they changed._

"_Ne, Keiko, is something bothering you?" Kyouya asked the quiet girl. Although Keiko is always quiet, Kyouya can still feel something strange about the girl._

"_No. It's just because my father is coming back today." Keiko sighed. Hell. Now she needs to act like an innocent little girl again._

"_Isn't that a good thing?" _

"_Believe me, it's not." Keiko sighed again._

"_Huh?"_

"_Never mind…"_

"_Otou-san! Welcome home!" Akiko squealed._

"_Akiko! Did you miss me?" Sakurai smiled. Ohh…How he missed his beloved daughters…_

"_Of course!" Of course my shit! I wish you could just during your so-called business trips…_

"_Ara, where's Keiko?" Sakurai eyed his wife carefully, if that stupid women hided his soon-be-prey, he will torture her._

"_Otou-san! I missed you!" Keiko squealed happily as she ran towards her damn father. Kyouya just walked slowly behind her. Trying to figure out what happened to the cool and calm girl._

"_Keiko-chan! Oh, who's that boy following you?" Sakurai glanced at the glaring boy while he rubbed Keiko's back._

"_Kyouya! He's name is Kyouya! He will be staying with us for a while!" Akiko chattered away happily. Kyouya noticed that Akiko was also strange. Sure, Akiko is always hyper but today she's just a little bit too hyper. It's almost like she's faking it…_

"_Kyouya, huh? Well, nice to meet you, Kyouya." Sakurai smiled at the boy but the boy noticed that his eyes were full with hatred so he just glared at him._

"_Oh my, I don't think he likes me…" This boy…Something is strange about him…_

_At night…_

"_Kyouya…" Keiko mumbled sleepily as she climbed into the boy's bed._

"_Hmm…" Kyouya stirred slightly and hugged the girl._

"_Oyasuminasai…" The two children smiled, totally unaware of a pair of eyes glaring at them._

"_WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? SACHIKO!" Sakurai yelled at the woman._

"_Kyouya is going to live with us." _

"_I DON'T CARE! KICK HIM OUT!"_

"_Why? I think he's quite a nice boy though."_

"_HE IS CUDDLING WITH MY KEIKO!"_

"_Keiko is not yours and if you haven't noticed, the two of them are bound to be together."_

"_I TOLD YOU I DON'T CARE!"_

"What happened next?" The others stared at Kyouya.

"I'm sorry but I promised Yuki I won't tell anyone unless I get her permission."

"Huh…"

"Then tell us, when did you started falling for Yukiko?"

"Love at first sight. I'm pretty sure Yuki already forgot about it. We were at a dance party that night…"

"_Ne, you'll get a cold if you don't go inside." Four-year-old Kyouya spun around and saw a small girl dressed in a white dress staring at him._

"_I don't care. Nobody cares. Besides, I hate noises and I prefer the cool breeze here."_

"_Do you mind if I join you?" Kyouya shook his head._

"_The moon looks so pretty tonight…"_

"_Yeah…It's a full moon…" _

"_May I have this dance?" Kyouya asked as he heard a slow music playing. The girl blushed and nodded. They danced slowly. Even though they were still four years old, they've already learned all the dances. They stopped as the clock stroke midnight._

"_Midnight? I have to go." The girl stepped back._

"_Why? You're not Cinderella, right?" Kyouya joked._

"_Of course not. If I'm not back at the party, my mom and sister will be worried." The girl smiled at his joke._

"_What's your name?" _

"_My name?" The girl whispered to Kyouya as they got closer._

"_My name is Keiko." The girl kissed his cheek and ran away. Kyouya touched his cheek. Maybe someday, they will meet again…_

"EH? So you all in love with Yukiko since you're four?" They yelled.

"Yes and please shut up. The flight is going to start off." Kyouya rolled his eyes.

_Yuki…I won't let that bastard hurt you…_

* * *

H&M: We're soooo sorry for the late update! School just started and we already got lots of homeworks!

Hoshina: We'll try and update faster...

Mina: By the way, maybe I'll write a story about Katekyo Hitman Reborn! but maybe I'll try and finish Full Moon Love with Hoshi first...

Hoshina: Let the readers decide...

Mina: Fine! Review to tell me if I should write it or go to our our profile and vote!

H&M: PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


End file.
